Total Drama TIR
by The Crossover Guardian
Summary: Chris has made the Total Drama cast to go on a reality show that could cost them their lives, but the only problem is that the zombies are free and hungry. Can Trent and Kokoro save everyone. AU story.
1. Terror is Reality

A/N: hello everybody, i started another account because i thought i write other stories in case i get writers block. also i'll be adding OC characters in the story.

WARNING: this is rated M for violence, swearing, sexual themes, and character deaths.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Total Drama or Dead Rising. i only own the Oc's on the story.

* * *

><p>"Here we are in with the final two in total drama revenge of the island. The final two here are Brick and Lightning, who will win the million doll…" "GIVE IT A REST CHRIS! IT'S OVER!" chris sighed with depression. Ever since chris, gao, and chef got rid of the old total drama contestants, the ratings and viewers became an all time low.<p>

Now all chris can do is narrate to himself and drink his sorrows away. Gao banged the counter they were sitting frustrated, "Where did things go wrong guys?" Chris and Chef just drank their alcohol while shaking their heads.

Chris looking up at the television said, "All I want is one last spot light event. Isn't there anything that we can do?" as if to answer his prayer, the tv turned to a Terror is Reality Channel. All three watched in awe as they saw zombies being killed by the contestants. "Are those real zombies?" asked chris in awe. The bartender turned around from cleaning and said, "Where have you guys been? There has been a zombie infection going on in the states."

"We've been in Canada and now about these zombies and the game show." Chris, gao , and chef listened carefully to every little detail about the zombies and terror is reality. After the bartender explained everything to them, he got an autograph from all three for being a fan of total drama. Chris sat there thinking for minutes while gao and chef looked at chris feeling excited waiting for him to say something.

Chris slammed the counter with both of his hands getting up, "I got it! Gao, do you still have the numbers to call in favors?" gao looked through his cell phone before giving chris the thumbs up, "we're good to go Chris." Chef smiling with excitement asked, "So what's the plan Chris?"

**(Meanwhile)**

In the United States, Tyrone King or TK is seen watching a playback of the previous TIR's episode, while in the back, Greed **(2)** is seen counting money with a happy grin.

They were soon interrupted by their assistant, "mister king and greed, you have a phone call." "Who the fuck is it that you have to interrupt us?" asked greed. "It's uh… mister Gao calling for chris from the Canadian show Total Drama."

_"Gao?"_ thought greed, before TK could grab the phone; greed swiped it from him fast. "I'll handle it TK." He told him. Putting the phone to his ear he rudely said, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this greed?" asked the former co-host.

"No, I'm the guy who works with T.K. and who likes money! Who the fuck do you think it is?" yelled greed."

"Well geez… sorry, I want to pitch an idea about having a celebrity guest starring in your show… that and you owe me." Gao said while he whispered the last part in case any one was listening.

"Fine, just let me put you on speaker phone… hey T.K. listen to gao's idea." When he out him speaker phone, they explained the details and came to an agreement. Greed hung up the phone and handed it back to the assistant. "Do you think it'll be famous mister king?" she asked.

T.K. and greed just shrugged their shoulders; "whatever keeps those fucking members of CURE busy." "Besides, a bunch of teenagers who don't know what their getting into is always entertaining for the audience." With that the assistant left as two scantily women who appeared to be twins, entered the room. One was blonde, with short hair and a long bang covering the right side of her face. She also wore a gold, one piece, scaled, dress. The other one had dark hair and a long bang covering the left side of her face, she wore the same type of dress but it was silver.

The blonde was the first one to speak, "sir's you have a phone call from the Phenotrans Company."

**(One Month Later)**

A plane lands in an airport in Fortune City, Nevada. The plane door opened letting out the original total drama cast.

The first to get off the plane was Gwen, "fortune city looks so amazing!"

"Get away from it all and lose yourself in one of our many casinos or try or resist spending all your winnings at one of our fine stores. Fortune City, where the good times never know when to end!" Trent read off a Fortune City brochure.

Kokoro stood there for a moment before walking down the steps, _"why does this place make me nervous?"_

"Wow, they have four casinos, two shopping malls, a food court, a long chain of outdoor stores and mini casinos in the strip between them! This place has everything!" Cody said looking through his copy of the brochure.

Sierra caught up to Cody happily saying, "They even have a wedding chapel! Just for you… and me… "It's called 'Swept Away!'"

"uhhh… yeah…" Cody nervously said.

Kuroshi and Ayame were the next to exit the plane looking at the map brochure, "look Ayame! They even got a gun shop!" "Kuroshi! We'll look at the store, but first I want to spend some time with you here." She said grabbing onto his arm.

"I can't wait to go to the shopping malls, right Tyler?" Lindsey giddily said.

"Uh… yeah, I guess?" Tyler hesitantly agreed to his girlfriend.

"Eeeee! I can't wait to go shopping too! Right Sadie?" Katie asked her BFF.

"Eeeee! Right, Katie." Sadie concurred.

"We want to come too!" Beth added holding onto her boyfriend, Brady's arm.

"Looks like it'll be a girl's plus two dudes shopping spree!" Mariah excitedly said.

Traisha stepped out of the plane looking up at the sun, "if any of you need me, I'll be walking around enjoying myself."

Owen ran out of the plane looking for something, "all I want to know is where the food court is, I'm starving!"

Noah cut in talking calmly, "didn't you eat most of the food on plane?"

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry." Owen said as his stomach growled.

Gluttony came out next eating a bag of chips; "I'm with Owen on this. I'm still hungry and this is my last bag of chips."

Gluttony got pushed down the stairs by pride and landed on Noah, "you don't need to eat anymore you pig! You're big enough any way!"

Noah being crushed by gluttony yelled, "Someone help! My bones are being crushed!"

Pride stepped down the stair while ignoring Noah's plea, "man up, you weakling!"

Wrath and Eva was the next couple to leave the plane, while wrath is seen carrying sloth, "damn idiot won't wake the fuck up!" sloth only snored in response.

"But then again… it's not so bad. At least we get to hang out at the gym eh Eva?" he wrapped his free arm around her waist causing her to blush.

"Come on wrath. We got to do something first before we can think of romantic stuff." She quietly freed herself.

Tsuki came out next and placed her hand on wrath's shoulder, "don't worry, things will work out. It's not like you got rejected."

Wrath only shrugged off her hand while mumbling, "You'll never understand tsuki."

Tsuki only sighed before looking towards kokoro before whispering to herself, "I wish I could understand…"

Heather came out next followed by Alejandro, "Perhaps me and you can spend time together, mi amor."

"As if…" heather coldly scoffed.

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes says yes."

"Do I need to remind you what my knee says?" heather sharply yelled with a cold glare.

"Ah, but back then the million dollars stood between us." The Latin recalled, "What stands in our way now?"

"I don't date losers." Heather smugly said and walked away from Al.

Duncan walked out rolling his eyes, "not that I don't love the drama, but we're here to kill zombies remember. Not to have a vacation."

The mood around everyone changed when they realized what they were getting into.

The next couple came out was Geoff and Bridgette, "yikes dudes, I'm still having problems believing that dead people are walking here."

"And is killing them really ok," bridgette uneasily said. "I mean they're human beings… or was…"

The next one to come out was Erika, "they WERE human, bridgette. Now they're flesh eating monsters!"

Kodoku jumped out of the plane along with Izzy, "Are the zombies here already?" "I should let them bite me so I can be there zombie queen."

DJ and his mom came out with DJ looking nervous, "I'm not getting near any zombies." "My poppydoo is not going nowhere near those things.

Duncan and Wrath chuckled at DJ, "no way!" "You brought your mommy with you?"

DJ's mother whacked Duncan with her hand and hit wrath with her purse. "OW! What do you have in your purse lady?"

She ignored him as the next person to come out of the plane caused heather to scream out, "LOOK THERE'S A ZOMBIE ON THE PLANE!"

Everyone but DJ who screamed, whipped their heads towards the plane, but only saw… Ezekiel. "Hey! I'm back to normal you know, eh!"

Justin came out looking at himself with a mirror, "I don't think zombie blood would look good on my skin."

Harold and Leshawna came out next, "did you know that the brain in zombies seems to be the only thing alive. " "No I didn't sugar baby."

Courtney came out looking through her PDA before looking up, "I don't care if they are the undead! As long as I win and I get a prize!"

Wrath punched his hand with a sinister smile, "I'm not afraid of any zombies!"

"I don't know about any of you. But I can't wait to start massacring some zombies." Duncan eagerly announced, "Aren't you excited gwen?"

His Girlfriend nervously smiled, "yeah… I've always watched zombie movies… but knowing that zombies actually exists…"

"Don't worry pastey. With me in this contest, there'll be a million less zombies in this world." Duncan said with confidence.

Kokoro came up to Duncan and said "really… and what about the rest of us, Duncan? I can easily kill as much zombies as you can. And… without getting bitten." Kuroshi came out of nowhere roughly put his arm around kokoro's neck, "does this sound like a competition?"

Duncan, kokoro, and kuroshi continued to glare at each other refusing to back down. Gwen, ayame, and tsuki pulled them from away from each other before things got ugly.

Blaineley and josh exited the plane following the others.

Courtney looked back to them and rudely asked, "What are you two doing here following us?"

"Celebrity Manhunt is here to do a segment on Tyrone King and Greed." Josh explained. "What blaineley is doing here is beyond me."

"They gave me my old job, remember!" she exclaimed. Josh only rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Chris, Gao, and chef came walking to them with smiles or chef had to force a smile. Chris started the conversation, "welcome to fortune city! How was the flight here, my favorite cast?"

Erika raised her eyebrow and heather spoke questioning, "you replace us and now you're kissing up to us?"

Gao with an annoyed look said, "look, your back on television and will be famous again. You scratch our back and we'll scratch yours!" "Besides… didn't we have great memories?" Chris asked innocently.

Chef brought out a clipboard and read off it, "the rules for the first round competition will be changed, instead of four participants. It will instead be five people participating in the first round."

"The first person here will be… Duncan." Duncan said with excitement.

"Yes! I'm going to be winning this round."

"The second person here will be… Trent."

"Uh… yeah…" Trent said nervously for being in the first round.

"The third person here will be… Kuroshi."

Kuroshi grin had more evil in it than excitement for being chosen.

"And lastly, the forth person here will be… Kokoro."

Kokoro looked up from his thoughts and asked, "wait did someone said my name?"

Chef's eye seemed to be twitching from anger when kokoro wasn't listening. "I said that you'll be participating in the first round of terror is reality, kid."

Kokoro had a look of annoyance from being called a kid from chef.

Gao took out four different colored motorcross suits, "now listen guys, they need to you guys to wear these when your in the competition. So in order, red will be Duncan, blue will be kokoro, yellow will be Trent, black will be Kuroshi, and finally green will be some guy named Leon Bell."

When he called off their names, he threw them their designated colors. Duncan and kuroshi looked at their clothes with an uneasy look. Trent just took his with any complaint. Kokoro looked at his for a moment before shrugging it off not caring about it being a jumpsuit.

"While you four are busy with this silly show, the rest of us will be enjoying ourselves." Heather said while she and Erika walked elsewhere. The others took her example and scattered to explore the city.

Before everyone left the four, they left them some words of advice or a comment, "See ya kokoro, don't be like Izzy and try to kill them with your hands." – noah

"Go all hardcore on these zombies dude!" – kudoku

"Bye Duncan, enjoy being ripped to pieces by the zombies. – Courtney

"Do your best trent." – Owen

Before they left, tsuki walked to kokoro and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "for luck." She said before running back to the girls.

**(Later)**

Time flew by for the four participants; they started to work on their bikes while wearing the TIR uniforms. Kokoro was making modifications to his bike to go faster and painting his insignia on it. The bikes were not normal than motorcycle bikes; these bikes had two chainsaws attached to the handles for mowing down zombies. Trent knew the people in the locker room, but the one in the green.

Gwen had decided to come into the locker room earlier to talk to Duncan and to give the rest luck. A stagehand came from the hallway with a clipboard said, "You're on in two minutes! Also I need to have you hall sign these release forms before you all go out there."

After doing so, Gwen kissed Duncan affectionately, "Go get them Duncan. Good luck guys." The musician sighed missing the affections the goth had once given him.

Everyone soon jumped onto their slicecycles and drove down the corridors that lead to the platform. Surrounding the hallway were steel fences that divided the five from them from hoards of walking corpses namely, zombies. There were flesh missing in some areas of the bodies, eyes glowing bright red, and they acted like animals, growling and snarling out of hunger for living beings they craved.

If it weren't for the fence, the thousand, maybe million zombies would be eating right now. Trent recoiled when a zombie slammed its face against the fence, Duncan and kuroshi grinned with anticipation, and kokoro only stared at the zombies thinking of something.

They waited for a few minutes before the slicecyclist looked at trent, "hey, you're Trent, right?" the TIR had said something about a special premiere that was happening.

"Yeah, that's right." Trent friendly replied.

"Dude, I love you on total drama and your group the drama brothers. The names Leon." He introduced himself.

"Thanks man, it's always a pleasure to meet a fan." Trent said with a smile.

"It's a shame you lost Gwen to Duncan." Leon said sounding sorry for Trent.

"Yeah…" trent said, remembering the lost of his greatest love.

"Yeah…" leon's kind smile turned into a cold, gruel grin, "…it's a shame that you're too much of a pussy loser who doesn't have the balls to keep a woman! AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Trent realizing his true nature ignored him, while kokoro looked towards leon, "hey! Fucking pay attention or your fans and sponsers will get bored of you!" leon glared and sneered at him staying quiet.

Interrupting the tension, a voice from the intercom speaks loudly, "Zombies… they took our Willamette…they took our Las Vegas… but tonight, America, we're going to get a little pay back."

The platform under the five drivers and their slicecycles started to rise and a hanger door opened above them. They rose to an arena with screaming fans.

"Welcome to Fortune City, Nevada! America's entertainment playground!" the intercom voice continued. Fireworks started shooting around the arena while the contestants get settled in the arena. "And now it's time for America's most dangerous game show! Terror… Is… Reality!"

The fireworks and pyrotechnics got more intense before a bigger explosion making the audience scream and cheer with their loudest.

"And here's your host and co-host, Tyrone King and Greed!" the intercom introduced as a flamboyant host and a money suit co-host entered the stage overlooking the arena. With them were the lovely twins, Amber and Crystal.

The host took out his large microphone and the co-host took out a regular one, and charismatically spoke to the audience. "Will America? Are you hungry for a little terror? "Because tonight, we're going to give it to you!" "We've been poking these zombies all week…" "And we never even bothered to feed them…" "And man, are they pissed! Ahahaha! Our contestants are almost ready, so let's send them a little message! You are gonna have to risk it all if you're EVER…" "REALLY…" "GONNA…" they paused and raised their microphones to the audience.

"WIN BIG!" the crowd happily finished for them.

Greed laughed and walked around T.K., "Yeah, that's what we like! Today's a special event is happening!" "Everyone here all remember the popular Canadian reality show, Total Drama right?" everyone stood and cheered out to the mention of the show. "Well tonight, the kids from the show will be playing in our playground! Games and relationships mean nothing here!" "Will they make out of here alive?" "We shall find out! Right here! Right now!" Please welcome our first four Guests… TRENT…"

The crowd cheered for the musician.

"KOKORO…"

The crowd cheered a lot louder and sounded mostly from females.

"KUROSHI…"

Out in part of the crowd, they blew out a large amount of smoke. Kuroshi gave them the thumbs up while grinning.

"… AND FINALLY… DUNCAN!"

the crowd stood up from their seats and screamed and cheered in support for the delinquent. The others, Trent especially, sighed to see which is more popular out of the four of them.

"Will they give our previous winner a run for his money? We'll find out!"

The riders all put on their protective helmets as the big screen counted to zero. On cue, chutes came from the ceiling placing zombies in the arena.

The zombies looked towards the contestants and started walking towards them. Trent was hesitant at first from the zombies coming at them. While he was hesitant, the other four raced forward and started mowing down zombies and getting points. Trent quickly snapped out of it and drove his slicecycle mowing down his own share of zombies.

"They're not alive anymore… they're already dead…" the musician tries to remind himself as he continued to chop down zombies.

The crowd roared with cheer and excitement at kokoro and kuroshi. As they were killing and receiving points, they were also trying to cause an accidental death at each other. They at started the first slicecycle duel. Kokoro damaged kuroshi's bike, but he was able to nick kokoro's arm. As they were fighting each other, Duncan was having the time of his life, killing zombies, having blood splattered on the ground along the guts. It was a horror movie with gore and carnage happening on its own.

The timer slowly counted down to the last minute, Duncan continued to come up with new ways to kill the zombies with his slicecycle. Trent continued to do his best to catch up to the others since he was in dead last. Kokoro and kuroshi continued to try to kill each other while at the same time rack up points. Leon tried to make sure none of these kids beat him in this competition.

Everyone in the crowd counted down along with the big screen with excitement.

"FIVE…"

Kokoro and kuroshi passed each other damaging their bikes in the process.

"FOUR…"

They mowed down the zombies in a straight line while heading towards the ramp.

"THREE…"

They went up the ramp like they were on regular bikes and did one trick in the air.

"TWO…"

They came down perfectly and started racing towards each other.

"ONE…"

Everything slowed down to kokoro and kuroshi as they came closer from one another.

"…ZERO!"

a loud buzzer went off, ending the round and making kokoro and kuroshi make a dead stop on their bikes and almost made them fly off.

Tyrone King and Greed got back on stage above them, "Alright, let's wipe 'em off and hose 'em down." "Let us hear it people!" "And show some love for our winner tonight! He's a hero! He's a survivor! He's… Duuuuncaaaaan!"

The crowd went wild over the delinquent winning out of four people. The punk walked up on stage where T.K., Greed, and the twins were.

"He risked it all and now he's taking home the big money!"

The silver dress twin gave Duncan the envelope filled with money and walked back to T.K. and Greed.

T.K. continued, "But we are just getting started! The carnage is just beginning! So right now, let us hear you make some noooooiiiiiise!"

The audience continued to cheer as the light show started around T.K. and Greed.

**(Later)**

Trent sat silently in the TIR locker room after coming last place in the first round. As he sat, he listened to the television above him that hanged in the corner.

He listened and learned about a group for zombie rights, which he thought, was odd. Apparently the group was named: CURE, and that they were here in Fortune City. The leader here in Nevada was a girl named Stacy Forsythe. **(1).** He looked up to see a red haired Caucasian woman standing before a CURE rally speaking, "Let our government know we will not stand for their systematic neglect of the infected! We must take drastic action now!"

The news reporter continued on saying, "public opinion is mixed on the group's views, which are sometimes seen as radical."

Trent was surprised to see Wrath and Erika on the screen with wrath saying, "this is a fucking joke right? Why would they want to fucking save those 'things'?"

"Stay tuned. Coming up after the break, we've got sports and weather."

Trent only sighed before a new TIR contestant named Anim, who sat right by him, "doesn't feel good does it? I lost my family in Willamette. I'd rather just have them back."

Trent feeling uncomfortable from not know what to say, changed back to his original clothes and walked out of the locker room.

As trent walked down the hallway, he sees the blond haired twin, who had been named as Amber, who helped T.K. and Greed with the show.

"Well, who do we have here?" she tauntingly inquired, "Trent, Total Drama star. I bet you think you're a big man now? Well, I bet nothing about you is particularly big."

Trent only frowned at the suggestive innuendo.

"Or maybe you just don't… ride much."

He shrugged her off and continued down the hall and pressing the elevator button. But on the other side of the door was the other twin.

"The ladies were a little disappointed in your… performance tonight, Trent. But you must get that a lot." The silver twin who has been revealed to be Crystal added her own innuendo at Trent.

Crystal tauntingly waltzed to amber and held her golden haired twin suggestively as they both smirked at Trent.

"Good night ladies…" Trent said as the doors closed.

As the elevator lifted him up, he looked behind him to see a poster for a certain medication. It read, "keep living your life with ZOMBREX, extended care, 24 HOURS." After reading the advertisement poster, Trent resumed to focus about his friends.

Suddenly the elevator shook on him. Sparks shot out from the sudden collision and the musician was knocked back. The shaking elevator made him slam his head against the steel wall causing to lose conscious.

**(Later)**

Trent cam through from getting knocked out from the sounds of the fire alarms.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself.

Trent got up to see the elevator chamber just below the door he needed to escape. With all his strength that he could muster, he pried the to door slowly. With the door slowly opening, he was able to see and hear on the other side of the door. He heard screams from the hallway.

"Oh god, oh god, she got me, she got me…" a wounded man said as he held his neck wound and he stumbled in front of Trent's vision. Blood poured from the gaping wound on his neck, as screaming people ran or brushed past him, his movements became slower and slower. Trent watched the chaos as the bitten man slowly turned back towards the musician with a fiendish snarl. His eyes went from bloodshot to red as the new zombie started stumbling towards Trent.

"Oh my god…" were all the words Trent could say as the zombied man slowly approached him. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Trent tried even harder to open the doors enough for his escape. As he does, the walking corpse stumbles nearer and nearer as time runs short for Trent. Trying to crawl through the cramped opening of the doors, Trent was just inches away from the ravenous zombie. Right when trent got out of the elevator, the zombie lunged at him before he could stand. Luckily for trent, another person, in a state of panic ran right into the zombie. The zombie hungry for flesh wasted no time eating the guy. Trent got up and was horrified to the guy get disemboweled right in front of him by the undead man.

Now safely out of the elevator and in the hallway, he heard other people screaming and getting slaughtered by the undead. Trent was petrified to the spot at the horrifying scene happening around him, that he didn't noticed more zombies stumbling towards him. Unable to think about want was happening around him, he came to a sudden thought.

_"The others!"_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) i really didn't want to write out the whole thing stacy was saying.<strong>

**(2) the names Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride are nicknames on the story.**

A/N: i'll hopefully be updating the story every week. also people give me some feedback, Good or Bad.


	2. Zombie Outbreak

**A/N: i'm finally done with the second chapter. hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Total Drama or Dead Rising. but i do own the OC characters.**

* * *

><p>"The others!" Trent yelled franticly while the zombies surrounded him.<p>

Chaos had ensued throughout the hallways as cries and screams echoed through the halls, only got louder.

He saw people behind the steel fence trying to get away from the zombies behind them but were soon trapped and eaten.

Trent saw that the zombies started gathering around him and looked around to find a fire ax on the floor. He quickly grabbed while a zombie lunged at him and he spun around and stabbed it in the head with the pointed end.

Trent pulled back the ax and swung at another zombie at the side of him and started running down the hallway.

Turning the corner he saw more people getting eaten by the undead. Trent froze for a second before shaking his head, "keep it together Trent! They need you right now!"

Trent saw a lady still alive in front of him being surrounded and heard her screams of pain and agony. Trent swung his ax on top of a zombies head and pushed another away before stabbing it with the pointed end.

He ran down the hallway trying his best to ignore the screams of the victims and concentrate on finding the others.

A man ran out of the double doors being chased by a slow zombies but Trent soon heard his anguish screams. He noticed an electric guitar in the corner so he picked it up "sweet." He said looking at his new weapon.

He then noticed that more zombies were coming at him. He started spinning with his guitar out and it either killed them or knocked them to the ground.

He stopped spinning and ran out the doors while killing the zombie in his way. He slipped past the zombies and entered the arena lobby to see more people getting eaten, calling for help, or trying to get away but getting caught.

He switched his weapon back to the axe before he started running for the exit as well. He slashed the first zombie and kicked another one away from him knocking other zombies down with it.

With some elbow room now, he ran for exit but found a gang of zombies feasting on a barely alive woman reaching her hand out for Trent. Trent became nauseous and threw up on the ground. A zombie taking advantages of Trent nausea lunged at him knocking him to the ground. Trent struggled against the zombie on top of him trying to take a bite at Trent. Trent tried everything to get the zombie off him but to no avail. He reached for anything on the ground and found a police night stick and struck the zombie in the face making it wheel back. Trent sat up and pushed the zombie off him and started striking it over and over again until it was dead.

Trent wiped the sweat off his forehead before he ran to the door and slipped past the zombies exiting the lobby.

Entering the Platinum Strip, the outdoor shopping and gambling plaza that centers the area. He saw that the outside was much worse than the inside. The mood outside was much more negative and the first thing he saw was a male zombie feasting on a woman and it looked up at Trent and snarled at him.

Looking around Trent said to himself, "now what do I do?"

He then heard a familiar voice, "STAY BACK!"

"Gwen!" he called out when he traced the voice back to the waterway.

"Trent!" the now identified Gwen called back defending herself with a 2x4.

Trent looked at his night stick but knew it wasn't enough so he looked around and found a baseball bat and started making his way towards Gwen.

He started clubbing while he climbed up to the goth. He finally bashed the final zombie's face in reaching Gwen.

"Thank you so much Trent!" Gwen gratefully said and hugged Trent.

Trent hesitantly hugged back relieved that his ex was safe and unhurt.

Gwen releasing the brief embrace asked, "Where's Duncan." Noticing that he was missing.

"Didn't you see him," Trent answered back, "have you seen anyone else?"

"No, I haven't."

"Come on, we have to find someplace safe!"

The musician grabbed his ex by her hands and ran down the streets filled with chaos and screams. As they were running they saw more chaos and people being massacred in paradise city.

"Keep your eyes closed, Gwen!" he shouted while leading her down the streets, not wishing for anymore carnage and death to further traumatize her.

As they were running, they heard the sounds of gunshot over the distance. Following the sounds, Trent led the goth to where the shooter was. There, they saw him and others fleeing from the undead.

The shooter looks towards them, "GET TO THE SAFE HOUSE!"

The both of them looked around for the safe house. One guy rushed past them, almost knocking over Gwen, and ran off for dear life down a nearby alley.

"Trent, look!" Gwen pointed towards a sign that said, **Fortune City Emergency Shelter**.

"That's it, come on!" Trent said, ushering her to head that way.

Just as the two were about to make their way to the safe house, in the corner of Trent's eye he saw something horrifying sight.

"BETH!"

He saw that Beth was being swarmed by the zombies and they were already biting into her.

Trent let go of Gwen's hand and ran over to them with his baseball in hand to try to save the wannabe farm girl.

Gwen looked to way Trent left her and was also horrified to see Beth being eaten.

Trent got to her and started swinging with all his might. Finally disposing the last zombie he looked at Beth to see he was too late.

Beth had multiple bite mark over her body and some flesh had been torn off her arms and body. The worst injury was the bite to the neck leaving her to slowly die from blood lost.

Trent grabbed onto her hand and said, "Beth you're going to be ok! Just stay with me!"

Gwen came up to them brought her hand over to her mouth to keep herself from throwing up and tears started rolling down her face.

Beth gripped trents hand and tried to say something but her voice had come out a bloody gargled mess.

Trent and Gwen watched hopelessly as she died from her wound. Her grip slowly loosened from Trent's hand before her hand fell to the ground. **(1)**

They were horrified to have witness the death of the kind farm girl and they were so into mourning for their friend they didn't notice that they were being surrounded by the undead.

Gwen noticed and snapped Trent out of it and readies his bat that was about to break at any moment.

They then noticed a huge shadow behind them and looked and saw that it was…

"CHEF!" they said at the same time.

Chef used a cleaver and cut a way to the safe house, "come on, let's go you two!"

As they ran past him, chef grabbed Trent's baseball to have two weapons to fight with now.

As they ran chef would only take use one swing to kill one or multiple zombies to clear their way.

"are we sure that an emergency shelter is the best idea?" Gwen asked skeptically as they run.

"it's the only way." Trent reminded her.

After running down the alley way, they then saw a set automatic doors starting to close. Sparring no seconds for detour, they ran through the doors and on the other side of the doors they found other survivors. Trent the last one running through suddenly stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Trent wait up!"

Trent turned around to see kokoro with a samurai sword and a bunch of boxes strapped on his back. And right behind holding on kokoro's hand was Lindsey trying to keep up. Trent tried going back but the automatic doors closed on kokoro and Trent's face.

Feeling sad for kokoro and Lindsey, Trent tried to open the steel doors but failed.

Looking behind him he saw Gwen with tears rolling down her face after seeing Beth and now kokoro and Lindsey locked out. Even chef stared at the floor looking down; him and kokoro used to cook and sparred against each other.

They started hearing banging and pounding on the steel doors that made trent step away from the doors.

He then looked at the others survivors and to his disappointment that none of their other friends were among them.

"is this all that made it?" said none other than Chris, himself, was to reunite with the three.

Gwen wiped her face of tears and Trent started glaring at the host. Gwen walked over to Chris and grabbed onto his shirt, "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Chris held his hands up to defend himself, "I swear, I didn't do anything."

Finally with enough time to breath, they, and the other survivors coped with the pandemonium. Trent took a look and saw another set of steel doors like the ones behind them. Trent looked around to see the other survivors. He sees a woman trying and failing to find a signal with her cellphone. He then spots the gunman from earlier and the guy who rushed past Gwen. He also seen the blue wearing contestant he talked with in the locker room right before the outbreak.

Gwen walked over to Trent and placed her hand on his shoulder, "no one else made it?"

"…I don't think so." Trent sadly answered.

As if on cue, a hand grabbed Trent from behind. The musician, startled, readied his bat for whatever grabbed him.

"hola mi amigos." Said none other than Alejandro with his patented smirk and was the Third Total Drama Contestant to make it to the safe house.

"Of all people…" Trent subtly muttered.

"well aren't you a cold one, "the Latin snake smugly stated, "I was just on my way for my TIR match against the three losers Cody, Noah, and Owen. But then I guess even the undead want a piece of my Latin body."

"BETH IS DEAD," Gwen shouted, "the last thing we need is you being an asshole with attitude!"

Interrupting the tension, the steel doors start to open before everyone. Everyone looked nervously as the second doors opened to reveal an aged man with ruffled gray hair and a beard who also wore the Fortune City security uniform. He nods to the survivors, and they, including Alejandro, wasted no time in complying running past him to the safe haven. Trent grabbed Gwen's hand and so they can go through since they were the last two but the elderly old man halted them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second, son." The security guard said to the musician.

"What is it?" Trent impatiently said.

"is something wrong?" Gwen added.

The elderly man pointed at the goth's foot and they both gasped to see a bite mark on her ankle.

"but when?" the musician asked shockingly.

"I don't know… I don't know," Gwen said in a panic, "it must have been at the water way."

"What do we do now?" Trent asked the security guard.

"It's only a matter of time before she turns." The security officer responded.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"yeah." He then pulled out a pistol from its holster and pointed at gwen's head.

Trent quickly got in the old man's way to protect his ex.

"She can turn at any time, and I need to keep order until the military arrives in three days." The elderly man informed.

"Three days?"

"Yeah, the reserves will already be mobilizing. But their first priority is to quarantine the city. And that takes time," he elaborated, "They'll enter the city at first light in three days from now. That's the standard procedure."

"But what about Gwen?"

"We have to keep order here, and a ticking time bomb is the last thing we need for the survivors." The old man then readies his gun to kill again.

"Sullivan, stop!" a red haired woman walked over to the group. Trent was able to recognize the person.

"Hey, you're that lady on the news I saw earlier," Trent stated, "you're the leader of that protest group, CURE!"

"The very same, Name's Stacy Forsythe. There's another option for her." The leader of CURE informed.

"Tell us!" Gwen begged not wanting to become an undead goth

"There's a medication that can slow down the effects of the affected. It's called Zombrex. It's not a cure, but it will stop the effects for twenty four hours."

"Well we don't have any Zombrex here, so what do you think that we do?" Sullivan inquired.

"I know where they can get some," Stacy rebutted, "there's a pharmacy in the royal flush mall."

"The whole city is flooded with zombies." The aged security guard reminded.

"I'll be more than will to get it." Trent firmly said, "Is there another way out of here?"

Chef and Chris came up to them and overheard their talk and said, "There's an air duct over there. We found it while exploring the place."

"That's perfect! Zombies won't be smart enough to break through it!"

"Thank you, I'll get right on it." Trent said shaking Stacy's hand.

"Here, you might need this," Stacy said handing Trent a two-way radio communicator, "this way we can keep in touch. There's closed circuit camera's all over the city. Our camera room has monitors, but their playback only. But I'll keep my eye on them."

"And so will I!" Chris happily stepped in, "when I collect all the tapes, I'll be able to create the most extreme reality show ever!"

Everyone, including chef, glared at Chris with disgust.

"What? I'm just trying to make the best of the situation." He said trying to defend himself.

"Anyways, good luck kid." Stacy said placing her hand on the musicians shoulder.

"Names Trent, but thank you." The musician said taking the communicator and preceded the air duct.

"Wait, Trent! What should I do?" the goth asked.

Trent took a look back at her and said, "Just don't turn before I get back."

Gwen nodded and said, "Good luck Trent."

"The infection rate varies from person to person, but you better hurry, "Stacy informed them, "oh and Trent, if you see any survivors out there…"

"…I'll see what I can do." Trent answered. He then picked his pocket to see his brochure a mess. Sighing he noticed another brochure with the city map on it and picked that one and threw the other away.

Sullivan took a look at the first gate to hear the pounding and banging of the undead on the other side. He pressed a switch to close off the second gate, securing the safe house.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): i have nothing against beth but i thought i would have one of the total drama die.<strong>

**A/N: now that the first death is seen. will trent be able to get the Zombrex before gwen turns or will he fail? can he save everyone or will he let them be eaten by the undead? watch out for the next chapter coming soon.**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello people who read Fanfiction.

Even though this isn't an update, I've been thinking and wondering if I should continue this story.

Which is why I'm going to let the readers decide on wither or not I keep writing this story.

Should i…

Continue this story, but I will probably rewrite some things like names and make corrections to some things.

Or

Stop and Erase the story, due to little information on the Oc Characters and make another story first then come back to this later on.


End file.
